


Jealous

by Harper44



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Choking, Dom Link, Jealous Link, M/M, Sub Rhett, gmm #1787, rhett and link - Freeform, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harper44/pseuds/Harper44
Summary: Link gets a little jealous of a friend Rhett mentions in the episode, so Link has to remind him of who he belongs to.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place right after gmm & gmmore 1787 when Rhett talks about going to Tao with a friend Link doesn't know.

Rhett was full of it today. On camera, of course, Link acted relatively non bothered and played into the jealous best friend persona. It’s how they operate and it’s how they’ve done it for several years now, slipping into the flow of their friendship on camera, their other dynamics out of their minds. They haven’t had much time to “relax” with each other recently, but as they go back to their office after filming, Link lets Rhett know his true feelings about the episode with a light touch of his lower back. He feels the man shiver under his hand. Rhett knows the taunts he gave when they were filming and he’d better be grateful for Link’s level of self control.

Link gently guides his best friend into their office and tells him with only a look that he’s to stay there. Then, with a leisurely pace he knows will drive Rhett wild, Link walks to the kitchen to make himself coffee. He takes down a red mug that lives in the back of the cabinet and fills it with liquid, already growing excited at the sight of the drink. It’s a signal they set in place a while back. When one of them brings the red mug back to the office, it’s playtime. Link usually does way more planning than this, that’s a major part of the reason they have this dynamic because Link loves the feeling of control. Right now, though, he wants Rhett to know who he belongs to.

Still taking his time and mulling over his next actions, Link returns to Rhett. The man knows he’s back, but he doesn’t turn his gaze from the computer. The lock clicking on the door echoes through the room like a gunshot, but Rhett doesn’t move and Link figures he’s holding his breath. He walks up behind him slowly and reaches forward to set the mug on the desk, careful not to touch Rhett yet, but close enough so he can feel his body heat. “Breathe,” he murmurs, ghosting his lips over Rhett’s ear. The man lets out a long and controlled sigh and Link smirks at the ease with which Rhett slips under his control. Link gently runs his finger tips up Rhett’s chest, making sure to drag them over his neck before lightly resting his hand on his shoulder. He leans back into his ear and feels Rhett holding his breath again. “Do I need to remind you of who I am?” The growl in his voice is a sharp contrast to his barely-there touches and he can’t help but grin at the shuddering breath Rhett draws in. There’s a beat of silence that lasts too long for Link’s liking. He moves his hand closer to his neck with a firmer grip. “Answer when I ask a question.”

“No, Sir.”

“Good.” Link goes to remove his hand, but Rhett turns his head and meets his gaze, freezing him there with exactly the desire in his eyes Link was seeking. “Do you need something else?”

Rhett hesitates slightly, “Yes, Sir.” Link waits for him to collect his thoughts. “Maybe I don’t need to be reminded, but I’d like to be.”

A wicked grin spreads across Link’s face. “Then I’d be happy to remind you.” He grabs his chin and pulls his head back further for a rough and needy kiss. It’s been far too long since they’ve done this. His mouth tastes like chocolate from the fortune cookie and it only enhances Link’s sexual hunger. He licks into Rhett’s mouth, desperate to taste him and draw out his favorite sounds. Noticing Rhett’s diligence in doing nothing unprompted, Link pulls back and says, “You can touch me, baby.” Rhett’s hands are on him immediately, squeezing his biceps and working down his chest to his hips and all the while, Link takes what he wants from his mouth. 

He’s trying to decide in what way he wants to “remind” Rhett when the bearded man pulls back enough to make eye contact. “Please, can I suck you off, Sir?”

Link nearly loses his cool over that, but he manages to give him a look of reprimand. “That sounds more like a reward than a punishment.”

“Please, Sir? I want to make it up to you for taunting you on the show.”

Link backs up and thinks about it. This wasn’t really meant to be anything serious, just an excuse for them to finally touch each other and for Link to shake off his jealousy. And the man had asked so politely, it’d be cruel not to give him what he wanted. “It’d be a crime to deny myself that perfect mouth of yours. I think my big dick fucking your throat raw is punishment enough.” Rhett watches with eager eyes as he backs up to the couch and sits down, opening the button on his jeans. “Come ‘ere, baby.” Rhett goes to stand, but Link stops him with one finger in the air. “On your knees.” The tall man sinks down to the floor, Link’s eyes meticulously watching for any sign of pain. He knows sometimes Rhett hesitates to use the safe word because of his back and Link has to make sure they don’t need to have any more conversations about that.

Eyes trained on the floor, Rhett crawls to the man on the couch, stopping between his knees and sitting back on his heels, gaze shifting up to Link’s crotch where the denim barely contains a sizable erection. He threads his fingers into curly blonde hair and firmly guides Rhett’s mouth to him. Rhett obediently sticks his tongue out and doesn’t hesitate to drool all over Link’s jeans. “Good boy,” Link moans at the heat, grip in Rhett’s hair tightening. The man drools, licks, and kisses as if there is no barrier between his mouth and Link’s skin. Link lets him do it, allowing stresses and worries to melt away and be replaced only by his desire for Rhett. He hears himself growling the words, “You’re mine.” Saying that and knowing it to be true erases the last remnants of jealousy from the episode.

Without warning, he pulls Rhett’s head back and leans down to kiss his messy lips. With the other hand, he undoes his jeans and gets them and his underwear down enough to bring his dick out, gasping into Rhett’s mouth at the feeling of air hitting the sensitive skin. He registers in the back of his mind that he’s not holding onto his control as firmly as he usually does, but Rhett’s got him so turned on that he doesn’t care and Rhett’s not being a brat so it doesn’t matter. 

The man on his knees waits patiently with his mouth open and Link kisses his forehead before leaning back and guiding him down again. Link relishes the way Rhett becomes unashamed in this state, grateful he trusts Link enough to let go. He laps at Link’s cock, covering it in saliva and moaning loudly the first time he takes the head into his mouth. Link swallows his own moans, biting his lip, eyes glued to the tongue and lips working him over. His mouth is slick and hot and it easily drives Link crazy. He pushes Rhett’s head down further, forcing him to take his cock deeper. Rhett moans at the sensation of it hitting his throat, choking on a gag.

“Touch yourself, baby,” Link orders. Without halting his task, Rhett manages to get a hand in his pants and start jerking himself. It makes Link squeeze his eyes shut in pleasure as the action causes Rhett to moan more fervently around his dick. 

Even through the barrage of sensations, Link stays aware of Rhett’s other hand resting on his thigh, waiting for the three taps that signal he needs up. They never come; Rhett swirls his tongue around in the most perfect way and Link lets out a throaty moan, thrusting his hips relentlessly into his mouth. “Gonna come, baby,” he warns, removing his hand from Rhett’s hair in case he can’t swallow right now. It has been years since he hadn’t, and Link knows he’ll take it unless he tells him otherwise, but he still worries. Hand in his own hair, Link shoots his load down his lover’s throat, mouth open in a moan he managed to silence. Rhett diligently bobs his head to work him through it, hand on his own cock moving fast. 

One hand in Rhett’s hair and the other on his face, Link guides his mouth off his dick and lets him rest his head on his thigh, running a thumb over his bottom lip and wiping tears and spit from his face. “Please can I come, Sir?” Rhett whimpers.

Link presses his thumb into his mouth, resting it on his tongue. “Yes, baby.” Rhett’s eyes flutter closed. He sucks on Link’s finger as his whole body tenses then relaxes and his hand stills. After a moment of letting him rest. Link stands and brings him up, guiding him to lie down on the couch. He checks to make sure they’re both somewhat decent before pulling his shirt down over the wet spot on his crotch and going to get a towel, water, and new clothes. 

The two of them receive a handful of comments throughout the rest of the day that they seem relaxed. Link’s never going that long without a session ever again, no matter how unplanned.


End file.
